Highschool DxD: The lost devil
by Dodgedude
Summary: A teen escaped from a group of fallen angel's but lost his house from them. He was then taken into a new house and gains a dark power. How will he take it? Rated M for Blood & Gore, Violence, Swearing and later Lemons
1. The Lost Devil

**Hello everyone :D I'm sry that I put the wrath of the shadow queen story on hold. I got a bit tired of Rosario vampire and saw this Anime. After I watched it got an idea for a fanfic. Plz go easy on me on the negative reviews. I'm sensitive when it comes to negative comments. But still I hope you enjoy Highschool dxd. Again sorry for putting Rosario Colossus on hold. I'm going back to 1st person view as well. Its easier for me**

**I only own OC and my own version of Sacred Gear. Not the other characters**

**My OC is replacing Issel. Just to avoid any confusion and anger of you guys. Also im sticking with 1st person view because it's somewhat easier**

**Anyway without anymore delay. Chapter 1**

* * *

**OC INFO:**

**Name: Matthew Golding**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6ft 1in**

**Hair: Blonde, neat and short length**

**Personality: Nice, Polite, Nervous around women, Short fused, Deadly rage around enemies, Major Sadist under intense rage**

**Enjoys: Making friends, Hurting Enemies and ripping them to shreds, Protecting his friends, Cigars and video games**

**Dislikes: Bullies, Fallen Angels, Holding back on attacks, Cigarettes and weird people**

**Weapons: Cursed Boosted Gear (Will be introduced later in the book but is not like Issei's boosted gear)**

* * *

Devils... demons living in the underworld wagging war against both the Angels and Fallen Angels. Fallen ones served god but were punished by their behavior and were hunting demons under god's command to return to the heavens.

As we waged war the devils began splitting up in 72 houses. Also known as pillars. One by one they began to fall and our house was next in line

* * *

3 days ago an old house of devils had been captured by Fallen Angels. Their house's king was killed by the fallen angels as they've been captured and brought into a church to execute them under their house of god. Being executed one by one by their spears of light.

"Their Knight!... He's first!" The angel's leader ordered as they grabbed a man by the hair

"Agh! No wait! DONT!" Their devil knight begged under the fallen angel's glowing spear

(SLICE!) "UGH!... Damn...you" The knight said before dying under their glowing spear

"Heh... I LOVE KILLING DEVILS!" A teen fallen angel shouted in joy

"Bring their Bishop!" The Fallen angel ordered as they pushed a woman in a black robe

"Ugh... Now lets just..."

(BOOM!) Their Bishop got shot by multiple holy guns. firing bullets of light

"oh man... IM GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" A devil shouted as he made a break for it

"STOP THAT ROOK!" They shouted as they threw their spears that landed on their target

After the rook died I was lead in chains under a ton of rage

'I cant forgive them for making my house suffer for this...' I thought to myself as I continue to growl under rage. Clenching my fist with all of my strength

'I cant let them take me!' I thought louder as I was getting more angry as I was next on the chopping block for the fallen angels execution

"And now finally... their pawn!" Their leader said as he motioned the fallen angels to push me

**(Music: I'm coming home - Elena Siegman)**

'THIS IS IT! ITS DO OR DIE!' I shouted in my head as I got so angry I tried breaking out of the chains that was binding my hands

The angels saw this but didn't do anything but observe on what I was attempting

"What's that dumb pawn think he's doing?" A fallen angel wondered as she smirked at my attempt to escape

'I got to get out of here!... I just got to escape... I...I will...!' I shouted in my head as I teared up while attempting to escape

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I broke out of the chains from the force

"HE GOT OUT!" a Female Angel shouted

"KILL HIM!" Their leader shouted as 8 fallen angels flew at me spears drawn as I began charging at the fallen angels

The angels threw their spears at me but I was stepping left and right in a zig zag pattern dodging their spears of light. I turned around only to see a fallen angel at point-blank range. I pulled my arm back and punched the pursuing angel. She flew far from the power of my punch and hit a stone pole. Knocking it down into a bunch rocks and pebbles

"Damn it... Don't let him kill any of our soldiers!" Their leader ordered as the remaining fallen angels still attempted to kill me with their spears

I tried to dodge them but one of them scraped my left arm and made it burn like hell since holy weapons are a devils weakness

"GAH!... SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted in pain as I held on to my arm stinging in pain

"Hurts doesn't it?... Since your a devil holiness is your weakness and will kill you" The fallen angel said in a mocking way

"Ugh... This thing stings like a bitch" I shouted as I tried pulling the spear out only to have my hand burning from the power of the spear of light "AHHH SHIT!".

I kept trying to pull the spear of light out but kept burning as it inched its way out but is still stuck in my leg and stinging with holy light.

"GIVE IT UP YOU BASTARD! You cant escape us! You are nothing!" The fallen angel shouted

I then began to snicker a bit and stood up. even though I was in pain from the spear of light

"Heh...is that all you angel bastards got?" I asked in a pissed tone making the 7 fallen angels surprised

"What?" A female Fallen angel asked in shock not believing on what I asked

"I said... IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKERS CAN DO!?" I shouted in rage as I dashed at the fallen angels

'This is impossible... No devil can withstand this much pain!' The fallen angel shouted in her thoughts as I grabbed a fallen angel by his wings and ripped them off painfully.

"TRY FLYING NOW YOU BASTARDS!" I shouted as I placed my foot over his head nearing my chance to curb stomp him

'This guy... Is sadistic!' he thought before his head got stomped and his blood got everywhere

"Heh... That's 2 of you fallen bastards that died by me... I'll enjoy bathing in your blood" I said with darkness and rage

"This is bad... I think he's lost it" A female fallen angel said as she got frightened by my blinded rage as I began walking towards the remaining 6 fallen angels with revenge in my eyes.

"Quick we have to retreat!" A fallen angel begged as her other comrades began making a portal to their world. One by one they began retreating

"OH NO YOU DONT!" I shouted as I tackled the last fallen angel before he had the chance to escape.

As I tackled the fallen angel we crashed through the churches window, took out a bunch of tree's and then landed on a highway with cars still coming at us beeping their horns. We got up and faced each other but his expression showed that he was very frightened at me but summoned his spear of light.

"Stay away from me!" The fallen angel shouted in intense fear as he backed away from me and my intense rage

"scream... I WANT YOU TO SCREAM!" I shouted as I recklessly charged at the fallen angel with no weapon as the fallen angel later charged with his spear of light aimed at my stomach

"THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY HOUSE!" I screamed in blinded rage as the fallen angel stabbed me in the gut and I punched a huge hole in his chest. Destroying his heart and any internal organs inside of him

**(Music Ends)**

Both he and I coughed up blood as his spear vanished and I spilled a lot more blood once the fallen angel fell on the road. I then stumbled around a bit as I turned around and began walking away from the dead fallen angel. Unknown that I was being watched by a group of girls

"Is he the stray devil that caused so much destruction?"

"He doesn't seem like a stray... Just abandoned and lost"

"He seems like my kind of guy"

"Whatever the case... He looks like he's dying"

I pulled out a cigar case to pull out a 5 Vegas cigar. I then pulled out a lighter and lit the cigar and began smoking for victory and for honoring the house I use to live but they died in combat.

"Finally... They're done." I said weakly as I fell unconscious from the pain I endured.

I weakly opened my eyes only to see a group of women

"We need to do something or he'll die"

"Don't worry... I wont allow that to happen"

I then fell unconscious as I see a red haired woman placing chess pieces on my unconscious body

* * *

6:00 in the morning I began to wake up in my own house with my alarm clock going off

(SMASH!)

"I got to stop buying these things... They're too noisy!" I said weakly as I tossed the alarm clock on a pile of broken clocks

I then began to get up only to find myself naked.

"What the hell... Why am I naked?! What's going on here?!" I wondered as I pulled the covers off only to find a equally naked red hair girl in my bed

"GAH! NAKED GIRL!" I shouted as I fell off of my bed in astonishment. I began staring at her as I continue to wonder how she got in my house before she opened her eyes

'Shit she's waking up! cover your eyes damn it. COVER THEM' I shouted in my head as I covered my eyes

"ugh... Your awake?" The red haired woman said quietly as she got up and yawned

"PLEASE PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! AND WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Well... Since your very curious... and apparently shy" She snickered a bit

"My name is Rias Gremory... And I'm a devil" She said with a smile

'wait... She's a devil as well? What the hell was I doing last night' I wondered

"Not only that... But I'm your new master now... Nice to meet you... Matthew Golding" Rias said making me gasp in shock that she's saying she owns me

'I got a very bad feeling about this' I thought in my head while still freaking out that Rias is still in my bed naked

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Again im sry for putting the Shadow Queen story on hold. I keep having idea's for new fanfic's and I couldn't let it go. Or focus on the previous story. Its like a habit or something. Anyway have a nice day. Read and review or PM me if you like**


	2. The House of Gremory - Re-written

**Hello readers of the planet earth! :D I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. This is my first non x-over fanfic so I hope your enjoying it. Anyway heres my review response**

**Argorok: Glad you enjoy it. don't worry I'll do my best**

**Deadly Shinigami: Thanks and who knows what will happen. You'll just have to wait and see for what happens next. Don't worry ill try not to take long**

**Alright no more delay! Here comes chapter 2!**

* * *

I had no idea why that woman is naked in my bed or how did all of my wounds heal from those fallen angels. Whats weird is that I can't remember much

'Wait... How did Rias get inside my house?... I'm naked! So is she... WHAT KIND OF MAN AM I IF I FELL ASLEEP ON MY FIRST TIME!? SHIT!...' I screamed in my head

"You seem to get rather excited today" Rias said in a teasing manner as I looked at her and saw in my bed still naked. Forcing me to cover my eyes in nervousness and shyness

"Ummm... Y-Your vagina is showing." I said weakly trying my best to avoid staring at her breasts

"Want me to stand so you can get a better view? You seem to enjoy viewing me" Rias said while getting off of my bed.

I couldn't believe what she just said as I shook my head to make sure I wasn't asleep

"Please tell me im not still sleeping and this is my imagination gone crazy" I said as my face began heating up in embarrassment

"It isn't your imagination love. This is the real thing" Rias said reading my thoughts as she got her panties on.

"There... Better?" She asked as I took a quick peek through my fingers. Only to see Rias's breasts and her panties on

"Well... Sort of" I told her still under nervousness

"So what happened to me?... I remember I had a battle with a group of people and lost my friends... I also ripped someone to shreds but its all a blur..." I said trying to remember but couldn't think with a hot girl in my room

"Your house of devils got destroyed by Fallen Angels... You on the other hand got lucky and got away by them." Rias said in a sad tone as she was getting her bra on

"Though I must say...You have an amazing body even though you're a pawn that consumed only 1 piece. You also put on a spectacular gore fest against those fallen angels" Rias said as I began remembering myself fighting them

"THATS IT! I remember my house family dying one by one... There all gone and... I've been abandoned" I said weekly as I fell to my knees

"Can you help me with this?" She asked while trying to clip her bra back on

"Oh um of course... Sorry" I said as I got back up and began to help Rias with her bra

"So can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Rias asked with a smile

"Why am I naked?" I asked while blushing deep red

"Well your wounds were so bad that they couldn't heal on their own... So I held you close and used my magic" She said as her bra clipped

"WHAT?!" I shouted in astonishment

'WAIT A MINUTE MY THING TOUCHED HERS!? NAKED! OH SHIT!' I screamed in my head while freaking out in extreme levels

"And don't worry... We didn't do it. I'm still a virgin" Rias teased

"Oh...great... So am I...Isn't that great" I said nervously

'NO ITS NOT GREAT DAMN IT! IT FUCKING SUCKS!' I shouted in my mind getting a bit angry

"Now what's with that look..." Rias asked while holding my chin lightly making me look at her in nervousness. "You should be happy... This world is magical"

"Heh um I guess so... Did you say something about you being another devil?" I asked in curiosity

"Indeed I am a devil... And im your new master... Matthew seems like a nice name so I'll let you keep it" Rias said while smiling

* * *

**(Later that same day)**

I was told to be at a school called Kuou Academy. Before we left I had to pick 8 cigars to bring. I got quite a collection of limited edition cigars in my humidor. As we walked toward the academy everyone started to shake in fear around me or was whispering about Rias walking with me.

'Now everyone is scared of me?... I wonder why...' I thought to myself as I saw everyone shaking in fear or whispering

As were halfway through the entrance Rias took a look at me in curiosity.

'She's looking at me!... What ever you do don't say or do anything dumb!' I thought to myself freaking out

"So whats with the giant collection of cigar's?" Rias asked

"2 reasons... their for victory. Like when I finish something that's very difficult or something." I answered as I picked out a Kangus Kong cigar and got my lighter

"And the 2nd reason?" She asked

"They make me look cool and make sure people don't fuck with me" I said as I puffed smoke

I then heard commotion about me smoking a cigar which might be giving me unwanted attention as we were nearing the entrance. She then turned to me

"I'll send someone to fetch you later Matt" Rias said as she began leaving me

"Wait!... I still have questions!" I shouted but she left

'Damn... Ignored' I thought in disappointment but then I heard someone yelling

"HEY YOU!" someone yelled behind me

"What do you want?" I asked in a hint of anger as I turned around and saw a teen with a uniform

"Don't you know the rules?!" He shouted as he pointed at a no smoking sign "NO SMOKING IN SCHOOL!"

I then grabbed him by the throat and he began gagging.

"BUZZ OFF! DOUCHEBAG!" I shouted as I threw him across the hall and into a locker

(BANG!)

The hall monitor's entire body collided into the metal locker causing a major dent in it and scared a lot of students

"Donkey's ass!" I shouted while putting my cigar in a tube and sealing it for later.

* * *

It took me a while but I was able to get to the classroom that I was assigned to. As I sat down people began to stare and whisper about what I did to their hall monitor. Who would have thought that word about that would get around in the entire school. After I sat down I heard a bunch of girls squealing. I turned around and saw a blond teen that looked fancy. He seems to be getting a lot of the girls attention easily

"Kiba! Sorry the rooms not clean enough!"

"Really! I'm more sorry than she is"

I was moody that he's beginning to hog the attention but I tried my best to ignore it and placed my feet on my desk twirling pencils

"There you are..." Kiba said

"Can I help you?" I asked in a grumpy way

"Will you please come with me? Lady Rias requested me to get you" He said making me remember Rias saying that she send someone to fetch me

"Oh... Is this the fetching?" I asked

"yes it is... Will you please follow me?" He asked making all the girls freak out

"Oh my god! Kiba's planning on walking out with Rage-a-holic" A girl shouted making me a bit pissed

"Don't Kiba!... You might get beaten up or yelled at... Or even worse killed!" Another girl shouted

"Oh shut up... I'm not going to kill the guy! I barely know him anyway!" I complained as we walked out of the class and walked past the destroyed lockers

"Did you do that?" Kiba asked

"I...Really don't want to talk about it... Just ignore it" I said trying my best to get out of the conversation

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

Kiba and I entered into an old schoolhouse which had a lot of lit candles and was as dark as a dungeon. In a room there was a small girl eating chocolate on a toothpick. I was curious on where I am now

"Where the hell am I?" I asked with curiosity

"You're in our clubhouse my friend" Kiba said as I looked around

"Well I'll say this much... Its creepy... But in a cool way" I said as the white looked at me and nodded in introduction

"Hello... My name is Koneko Toujou" the white haired girl said with no emotion

I then heard a shower going on in a corner of the room and saw someone in their

'There's a shower in this club? Weird..." I said while scratching the back of my head

"Your clothes are laid out Ms. President." A girl said to someone in the shower

"Thanks Akeno" The girl in the shower said.

It was Rias that's in the shower and that scared me since I already saw her naked in my own house

'RIAS IS IN THERE!? IM FREAKING OUT!' I shouted in my head freaking out and sweating in nervousness as I saw Rias's shadow behind the shower glass

"It's not polite to spy" Koneko said still eating.

"Oh... Sorry" I said while blushing nervously

"Oh!... Whos that?" Another girl asked as she stepped in "He seems very handsome... And dangerous" She said as she was getting flirty with me as I stepped back a bit in shyness. At least I think she was flirting with me

"Don't worry. Everyone is super nice... My name is Akeno Himejima" She said as she bowed

"Oh um... I'm Matthew Golding and I'm not always this nervous" I said in a shaky voice

'Its mostly because I'm not normally near a girl almost ready to bust out of her dress!' I screamed in my thoughts

Rias then came out of the shower and saw me

"Sorry to keep you waiting Matt... I came here and didn't bother to take a shower at your place" Rias teased me

"Oh heh... Its fine" I said while scratching the back of my head

"Now that everyone is here I should tell you something... I'm not the only devil here." She said

This slightly shocked me

"What?! Wait... You mean that all of you are..."

"Yep... Were all devils." Akeno said as she and everyone else showed devil wings as I stared at them in a bit of depression

'Hopefully with them... I can be renewed' I thought to myself with hope

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club" Rias said with a smile

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

I was putting flyers in a bag as Rias was talking on how the O.R.C works. She told me that we make deliveries and house calls to whomever calls us. I was a bit frustrated on trying to understand what she said but I just nodded like I understood.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this... I just joined your house" I said as I nearly finished putting flyers in the bag

"Don't worry... You'll do fine" She said trying to cheer me up. But it wasn't enough

"I just wish I could have done something"

"Be strong and powerful against anything that gets in your way. Now don't fail me my new servant" Rias ordered and I bowed and then left

* * *

After a few hours of handing out flyers in a parking lot I went back to the O.R.C clubhouse with an order that Rias wanted her pawn to do.

"Oh Matt your here... Good... I have a job I want you to do." Rias said

"Im up for anything you throw at me" I said with confidence.

"Good... It seems Koneko is double booked with job requests... Take one of them will you?" She requested

"That be super rad" Koneko said with no emotion as she bowed

"As you wish Rias" I said while bowing

Akeno was casting a Magic circle on the floor for me to go to someone's place. I was beginning to get excited for this part since it didn't involve handing out flyers

"Alright! Im so excited about this! A few more jobs like this and im one step closer to having an army!" I said with confidence

I stood on the magic circle as it was humming loudly as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for teleportation. It shined brightly red but then disappeared. Nothing happened

"What the fuck?" I said in confusion

'Didn't this happen to me before?' I thought to myself

"Whoopsie" Akeno said

"No, no its alright" Rias said

"Huh? What is?" I asked

"Looks like you cant make the jump but don't worry there's another way" Rias said

* * *

**(Later)**

"THIS SUCKS MONKEY BALLS! THIS IS THE 2ND HOUSE I JOINED AND THEY MAKE ME GO ON A FUCKING BIKE!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I complained

A few minutes later I arrived at the house I was suppose to be teleported but never did. I walked up to the door and began knocking

"Hello! Mr. Morisawa?! Devil knocking at your door!" I said in front of the door

A few seconds later the door opens up revealing a dude at the door

'Please don't be a guy that requests something weird' I begged in thought

"Sup" I said with no emotion

"Go away!" He said closing the door on me

"HEY WAIT! You wanted a devil and here I am!" I shouted

"What kind of devil comes at the front door?!" He asked

"Its your lucky day?" I tried being sneaky

"Piss off! Koneko was the one I called for" He shouted making me mad

"ok... NOW IM MAD!" I shouted as I kicked the wooden railing into splinters in high leveled rage

He then opened the door again

"Alright fine...Come in. Just don't break anything" The guy said in an annoyed tone

As I walked in he placed green tea on the table for me

"Thanks" I said

"Ok so if your suppose to be a devil you need to prove yourself" He said

"Sooo... What do you want me to do? What does Koneko do?" I asked

"Cosplay...Save the princess?" He said freaking me out

"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?! YOU SUMMONED A DEVIL FOR THAT?!" I asked still freaking out

"Yeah. What you expect me to just grab a girl of the street?" He asked

I then began to have strange thoughts of Koneko actually doing his cosplay. It began weirding me out on high levels

"So what can you do?" the nerd asked

"Oh...Well..." I said before I began having thoughts of Soul Calibur

"BLOOD AND DARKNESS! COME ON TO ME!" I shouted hoping something might happen.

But nothing happened

"Yeah... I'm still new at this devil stuff" I said in depression

"But you are a fan of soul caliber... Or so you think" He said as he reveiled his collection of Soul Calibur games 1 through 5

"Who cares if you got em all. I do too and I beaten them too! On the hardest difficulty" I shouted

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND FAIL YOU GAME HOGGING JUNKIE!" He shouted

"Geez you don't have to go that far" I said slightly hurt

"BOOM!"

"But you have to admit its a good Nightmare impersonation. 'STRANGLE AND SUFFER!'" I shouted as the nerd placed the games on the table

"Hmph... Do you want to duel?!" He said challenging me handing me a controller

"Fine by me... Lets do this" I said as I took the controller and we played

* * *

**(****3 hours later)**

I was walking uphill after playing video games for 3 hours and not getting a pact. I had a bad feeling that I might disappoint Rias

"Well this sucks... 3 hours of playing soul calibur's 1 through 5 and no pact... Man Rias is going to kill me" I said in a sad tone as I took out a cigar before the sky turned purple

"What the...?" I said in shock

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the escaped devil" a female said as her black wings were reviled to me as her being a fallen angel

"Damn it! not another Fallen angel?!" I freaked out as I put my arms up in defense

"My name is Karawarner and I was sent to kill you" She said as she summoned a light spear in her hand and threw it at me.

I dodged to the right and landed on my back as the palm of my hand had a red glowing symbol

"Is that the Gremory crest?!" She asked in shock as I got up and tried to tackle her but she flew upward and avoided me

'Damn it! Im gonna get killed! I need to find out my devil power and quick!' I thought to myself as I kept getting angry every passing second and began having a flashback about my previous house

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"You posses the powerful Sacred Gear. Only this one will be powered by your rage"_

_"Very well"_

_"Remember... Once you_

'Rage!... I need to unleash a lot of rage!' I thought to myself as I remember the devil house I used to stay with being killed

"ILL KILL YOU ALL!" I shouted as my right hand began to glow as a purple gem came out of the back of my hand as well as black armor plating. This was scaring the fallen angel

**[SHADOW BOOSTER!]**

"Whats going on!?" She asked before she was blown away by my newly found power. Along with her clothes

"FEEL MY WRATH!" I shouted as I blasted her with a dark purple light

After she was blown back I looked at my newly armored hand

"GOT IT!" I said amazed at my hand

"Is that the Sacred Gear?! No... What is that!?" She asked freaked out

"IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT BRING IT YOU BITCH!" I shouted banging my chest with my arms

"I've got better things to do... I'll let someone else deal with this crap!" She shouted and then flew away in fear and turned the sky back to normal

"CHICKEN SHIT!" I shouted as I walked away with tons of stress seeping out

* * *

I came back to Rias's clubhouse and showed her this strange armor on my hand

"Indeed this is the Sacred Gear. Only this one is corrupted in darkness" Rias said as my hand turned back to normal

"Is it dangerous?" I asked

"Its the first time I seen a sacred gear that surrounds the user in darkness so I have no way of knowing. Anyway I need you to be careful" Rias recommended

"Phew... At least this wont slow me down on kicking ass" I said with relief

"Ah I'm so proud of you Matt" Akeno said as she hugged me and began biting my ear

"OW!"

"sorry" Akeno said while blushing and I was rubbing my ear

"My ear is not a chew toy!" I said in pain

"Remember... Even if you have the sacred gear. You must not fight the fallen angels alone. Its disrespectful to the rest of us" Rias said in a disappointed tone

"I understand...I apologize for upsetting you... I'm gonna go home now. Sorry for letting you down" I said as I left

"Tough on him much? You don't have to scare him" Akeno said

"I'm not trying to scare him. I'm just preparing him for the next fight... And I wont let those angel rejects take my favorate servant from me" She said with a serious tone

* * *

**Well Matt has his Sacred Gear. Will something happen to him or will he get his jobs done easier. Sorry if I took too long. Remember this is my first non X-over. Read and Review. Or if you like PM me. HAVE A NICE DAY :) PEACE IN!**

**Also I apologize for fucking up the 2nd chapter. I just finished watching the anime and this idea just popped into my head**


	3. Making Friends is Hard

**Hey guys I hope your enjoying the book. I'm trying my best but I'm use to my previous book Rosario Colossus and crossovers. Don't worry ill try to get this done. Despite the extra hours I have at work and the times I had to drive to stores. I really wish I had more time to myself. Anyway heres chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.**

**the reason I took so long is because I had extra hours at my work and my power went out. So yeah!... Winter sucks with the power going out. Also my dog wont shut the hell up!**

* * *

**7:00 am**

I was asleep thinking about how to explain to Rias on why I didn't get a pact. Until my alarm clock went off

(BEEP BEEP BE-)

(SMASH!)

I crushed the alarm clock with significant force

"I seriously need to stop getting these things!" I said in a cranky tone

I got out of bed and went into the shower. Inside I kept on thinking about my previous job and wondered what went wrong.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kicked the guys wooden railing... Damn my rage" I said before I got out of the shower and got clothes on

* * *

On my way to school I was a bit depressed that I wasn't able to get a pact with the previous client and I might have made Rias disappointed

'Shit... I've disappointed my new king... How am I going to explain myself about this?' I thought to myself as I continued my way

Suddenly a girl in a long dress and a screamed and I turned to the sound only to see a girls panties. I was astonished at seeing them I covered my eyes and tried not to stare.

'Don't look at her panties, Don't look at her panties!' I continued thinking

"Um... Are you ok miss?" I asked as the girl got up only to have her veil blown off

"Oh! my veil!" She shouted

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I ran to pick her veil up

After I got her veil I gave it to her while looking at her with suspicion. I try not to be too nosey as I looked at her

'This girls clothing seems... suspicious... I should be careful on what I ask of her

"Thank you... Your very sweet. My name is Asia Argento" She said while bowing

"Oh um its nothing. My name is Matthew Golding... But just call me Matt" I said while scratching my head in nervousness

Even though I was suspicious of her outfit I was still shy around girls

"Soo... Nice weather were having huh?" I asked out of the blue

'DID I JUST SOUND LIKE A FUCKING OLD LADY?!' I shouted in my mind

"Umm can you help me... I'm trying to find the town church and I'm kind of lost" Asia said

This freaked me out after she said the word church. But I couldn't let her know that I'm a devil so I had to help her out.

"Oh uh sure" I said as I began walking with her despite the fact that I'm going to be late for school. Not like I care about education

As we walked for around 10 minutes I began to ask Asia something

"So do you travel everywhere?" I asked

"Oh no... I just got assigned to the church I'm going to." She said while blushing a bit

"Oh so you're a nun. That might explain the strange outfit" I said

"Yes I am." Asia said while smiling

Suddenly she heard a child crying about his scraped knee. As we heard him crying Asia went over to him as quick as she could and try to comfort him

"There, there... You shouldn't cry about a little scrape...Here let me help you" She said as she held her hand over the boy's knee and a green light began to glow. Healing the boy's injury quickly

'Healing abilities... She holds a sacred gear' I thought to myself.

Suddenly

"AH!" I shouted and held on to my head

My head began hurting and I can hear a high pitch whine. This was during the healing Asia was doing to the boy

'She must be working with either the fallen angels or something else... I got to tell Rias about this... But I can't let Asia know I got to leave her' I thought to myself in frustration due to the high pitch whining

After she finished healing the boy's scrape she walked toward me and we continued on our way to the church she was going

"Sorry about that... Shall we continue on?" Asia asked but I wasn't paying attention

"Matt?"

"Huh?... Sorry I was miles away...Lets go" I said as I continued to walk with Asia

A few minutes later we could see her church from a mile away.

"Oh there it is" Asia shouted out in excitement

"Oh...yep...there you are...To be honest I never saw anyone go up there" I said while looking at the church till suddenly I felt like someone was gripping my head tightly. Its like my head was going to get crushed or explode.

"Thank you... meeting you has been a blessing" Asia said as she bowed

"Heh... um yep" I said while scratching my head. I was still hearing that annoying high-pitched whining and the grip on my head was beginning to tighten like it could nearly kill me

'I seriously need to get the hell out of here. This pain is unbearable!' I shouted in my mind

"Well... I got to get going... I'm going to be late for school" I said quickly

**(A/N - YEAH! I was THAT Desperate to get the hell out of there!)**

"Oh ok... If you like you can come visit me in the church some time" Asia suggested

"Yeah...Sounds like fun... Well I'll See you later sometime" I said as I began walking away waving

"Ok... Have a nice day" Asia said then walked toward the church

* * *

**(To the O.R.C Clubhouse)**

"You must never go to the church again Matt..." Rias said in a pissed tone

"Yes I know... I didn't want to go but I didn't want to make a girl cry either" I said while kneeling to Rias

Nevertheless... If you should be more careful around places like the church. Setting foot inside will create major problems. " She explained

"Surely your instinct must be telling you to be careful"

"Yes... I've been hearing a high-pitched whine and my head was hurting in unison... It felt like I was about to go insane..." I told Rias

"I heard that exorcists and priests use sacred gear to give Devil purge's... This is true isn't it?" I asked

"It is... Remember if you receive a devil purge its annihilated... Nil... The end of the line... Their gone forever... You wont come back from that!" She said in seriousness in her voice

"I understand... I'll avoid the church from now on." I said with depression

"I'm sorry... I got worked up... I just want you to be careful is all" Rias said as she began to walk away

"Very well Rias"

* * *

"Looks like I pissed her off again... This sort of thing happens to me all the time" I said as I packed flyers in a bag as I began thinking of Asia

'Looks like I can't keep this promise Asia... Sorry' I thought to myself in depression

"Shes not upset with you silly she's just worried about you silly boy" Akeno said

"GAH! Akeno please don't scare me like that" I shouted in astonishment before Rias walked in the room

"Your still here? I thought you went home for the day"

"We just got a word from the archduke"

"The Archduke?"

"A stray devil has been causing trouble nearby" Akeno said with seriousness in her voice

Rias wasn't too happy with the news.

* * *

"So what was the Stray devil doing after he killed his master?" I asked after we made a jump to an abandon building where the stray devil was taking refuge

"This stray is a female." Rias corrected me

"Reports said that this stray has been tricking people into entering this abandoned house and eating them" Kiba said grossing me out

"Ugh gross!" I shouted

"This shouldn't be too hard. Just find the beast and kill it. Easy" Akeno said in a good mood

"Yeah... If it doesn't kill us first" I said as we entered in the building

"So Matt... Are you up for this?... I want to see how good you are at combat... I also want you to watch the other club members

"As you wish Rias" I said

"It's here." Koneko said with no emotion

"Now what can that delicious smell be... I wonder if it tastes sweet... Or bitter..." A female voice said seductively as we began to see the stray devils breasts

"I JUST LOST THE ABILITY TO SEE!" I shouted as I covered my eyes

"Viser you wretch... You betrayed your master and ran away... Your sins are worth over 1,000 hells!"

"In the name of the marquis of Gremory... Begone... Or meet your death!" Rias shouted

"Oh just give it a rest you slut... Your just jealous that you'll never have luscious breast like these!" Viser shouted as she began massaging her own breasts

'Just don't look at the breasts...Don't look at the breasts... Don't look at the breasts' I began thinking over and over till I took a peak and saw magic circles on her nipples.

"That's the opposite of good!" I began to panic as she began blasting us with her magic

"GET DOWN!" Rias shouted as she tackled me making the blasts hit the walls. Making them melt

"Whoa!... Thanks for that Miss President" I said

"Be more careful Matt. Kiba!"

"I'm on it!" Kiba said as she disappeared at high speed

"I'm helping you out! Shadow Gear GO!" I shouted out loud

**[BOOST!]**

As Kiba dashed at high speed he Sliced both her giant arms off and made her scream in agony. It was obvious to me that Kiba is a knight. After she stopped screaming I leapt into the air at her face and punched her as hard as I could. I punched her so hard she fell onto her backside.

"Tag your it!" I taunted as I was in my fighting stance

"Get back here you bastard!" She screamed

"Oh... You wanted more?" I asked while taunting

Viser then began transforming into something more feral

"Ugh... She looks hideous!" I said while grossed out

"Koneko... Your up" Rias shouted

Viser saw Koneko near her and she began to open another mouth on her core. She then chomped down and ate Koneko.

"KONEKO!" I shouted in panic

"It's alright Matt... That wont even put a dent in Koneko's defenses" Rias said as Koneko began breaking out of the strays other mouth

"See you on the flip side" Koneko said with no emotion as she flipped the giant beast with her tiny body

She crashed into a pillar and fell to the floor. This let me know that Koneko is a rook

"Remind me not to make her angry" I said

"Akeno?" Rias asked

"Oh is it my turn?"

Suddenly one of Visers arms began to move on its own and began charging at Rias

"RIAS LOOK OUT!" I shouted as my gears gem began glowing

**[BOOST!]**

I then grabbed its fingers and I began to pull apart with all of my strength as it began to rip apart with blood seeping out between the fingers.

"RIP APPART AND DIE!" I shouted in rage as blood spilled on top of me making me soaked and I began enjoying it

'Geez... He's crazy... Does this have something to do with his Sacred Gear?' Rias thought to herself as she sweat dropped from my blood bathed rage

"Thanks for that Matt... But ripping that hand apart might be going a bit too far" Rias said

"Sorry... I lost it a bit

"Nice one Matt... You might need to clean yourself up... But... its making me feel so hot" Akeno said freaking me out a tad

"Uh...ok?"

"Akeno... Finish her off please" Rias ordered

"I got news for you... Your not the only one that likes to play rough... Now lets you and me have some fun" Akeno said as she began to shock the devil. Letting me know that Akeno is a queen.

"This type of violence... is making me feel so hot" Akeno said as she blushed

"I should mention that Akeno is really into S and M" Rias said

"So...She's gets a kick out of causing pain?" I asked in a nervous tone and Akeno kept on shocking the stray devil

"Akeno I think she had enough" Rias said

"Awww... So soon? I was beginning to enjoy myself" Akeno said while blushing

As Viser went down she couldn't move at all with all the pain she withstood. Rias then walked to her and began casting a spell

"Any last words?" Rias asked

"GO TO HELL!"

"Very well... GAME OVER!" Rias said

(BOOM)

she finished her spell and Visor was disintegrated

"Now that she's done... Lets go home" Rias said

"Sounds good to me" Everyone said

"Um wait!... I know that Kiba's a knight, Koneko's a rook and Akeno is a queen... But what am I?" I asked

"You're a pawn" Rias responded

'NO! NOT AGAIN!' I thought to myself in anger

"Just a pawn?" I asked in depression

"Yep... It suits you well doesn't it?" Rias asked while teasing me

"THIS IS THE 2ND TIME THAT IM A DAMN PAWN! WHY?!" I complained as we made the jump back to the clubhouse

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. With everything going on at my place an me I haven't been getting any time to myself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review or PM. PEACE IN!**


	4. Bloodthirsty Rage

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Again sorry I took so long. I've been busy with work and I barely get any time to myself. I promise you guys I wont abandon the story. I might take a day break but I wont forget and abandon. My reason is that ive been going multiple places and I couldn't get any time to myself. ITS GODDAMN ANOYING! Also I've been working on Rosario Colossus Wrath of the shadow queen and was hanging out with friends. I don't usually take this long**

**Anyway Here's my review response**

**Deadly Shinigami - Sry no spoilers.**

**smittywerberjagermanjennsen - I haven't played asura's wrath so I wont have any idea. I keep getting random idea's from either games I played or anime I watched. Sorry...**

**mastermind - No need to be hurtful...**

**Here we go Chapter 4**

* * *

We jumped back to the O.R.C clubhouse after we defeated the stray devil at the abandoned building. I was soaked to the bone with the stray devils blood and felt a small sign of fatigue. After the magic circle disappeared I stretched my arms out still dripping blood

"Phew... That was fun" I said

"Yeah... It was hot too" Akeno said still wierding me out

"Right... Uh... Rias im gonna go home now" I said as I went for the door

"Hold on Matt" Rias said while holding on to my blood soaked shoulder. Even though she had clothes on I was still shaking in fear over her beauty

"I want you to do 1 last job before you go. Konoko is overbooked with summon requests again. Take one of them please" Rias said while I was shaking my head to get rid of the shivers

"As you wish" I said as I went for the door but got stopped again by Rias

"oh uh what did I forget something?" I asked with curiosity

"Get cleaned up... Your a mess" Rias told me as I looked at myself all covered in blood from the fight with the stray devil.

"Yeash... I'm on it" I said slightly blushing in embarrassment

**(10 minutes later)**

I'm on my bike and on my way to the house that Koneko was suppose to be summoned for her job and during the way there I was grumbling that I'm a pawn again.

"Damn it... I cant believe I'm a pawn...AGAIN!... I could have been a rook... or a knight... I'd even take a bishop if I only knew how to heal!...But no! I'm a freaking pawn... Fucking chess piece... Damn it I should have known Ria's choice was going to fucking suck!" I complained as I continued my way to the house. Still pissed at the fact I'm still a pawn

After around 20 minutes I finally arrived to the house. I got off my bike and walked towards the front door.

"Well. This is the place."

Suddenly I began to hear a high-pitched whine and my head was beginning to hurt. Like the time I was leading Asia to the church or I saw her cross.

'Damn it... a fallen angel must be nearby... Or something else...' I thought to myself as I got suspicious.

"If I go back now Rias will be disappointed in me." I said in depression. But I shook my head and knocked on the door and it opened slowly despite the early warning

"weird... Don't be spooked but I'm coming in!" I said as I walked in.

Inside was dark but had dimmed lights. Whoever summoned a devil really knows how to set the mood

"Nice place... I wonder who summoned me" I said before I stepped in something wet and it stinks a bit.

"AW that's just great! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST STEP IN!?" I shouted as I knelt down and put a finger on the floor and what felt to be blood

"What the?... Is this blood?" I wondered. I then took a look at a dead body in pieces and I freaked out

"Holy fuck! And I thought I went overboard!" I shouted in shock

" 'Punish the Wicked' they said...Wise advice to heed from a holy man don't you think?" a man said on his sofa before giving me a freaky face

"So you're the one who murdered this one?" I asked and pointed at the dead body

"Indeed... Freed Sellzen at your service... and you must be the scared little pussy that this priest is about to exorcise" Freed said as he did a weird dance

"I'm afraid your incorrect about that Mr exorcist" I shouted as my shadow gear formed on my hand.

**[BOOST!]**

"Heheh... This will only want to make me want to kill you more!" He said as he pulled out a light sword and a gun with a cross on its side.

"You took the words right out of my mouth you dick!" I shouted as I leapt at him at full force. but he dodged my tackle attempt and shot me in the foot with his righteous pistol

"AHH! YOU DICK! YOU SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING FOOT!" I shouted as I grabbed my wounded foot and hopped around a bit in pain

"Heh! These bullets have been blessed by an excorsist... Hope they taste good devil!" Freed shouted in a crazed tone

I then got back up suffering in pain. It was excruciating but I began enjoying it. I then got into a fighting stance as I motioned him to bring it on.

He then dashed at me with his sword of light as I dashed with my dark sacred gear

Suddenly there was a girl screaming. Making us look at the source of the screaming. It was Asia and she was very horrified on the bloody mess on the floor

'Asia!?' I thought to myself in shock trying to hide in plain sight so she doesn't see me

"Asia what are you doing here? Did you finish making the barrier?" Freed asked in annoyance

Asia didn't answer as she was still in shock of the bloody mess on the floor

"D...Don't do this..." Asia begged

"Right a newbie... Well let me explain... This is what the job is my dear. We kill the ones that call upon the evil devils" Freed explained

"You couldn't tell her that before you got her assigned to your shitty job?!" I asked in anger without thinking and Asia saw me on the floor wounded.

'Fuck!' I shouted in my head

"Matt?... What are you doing here?" Asia asked in shock as I couldn't hide my identity any longer

"Wait a minute... Do you two know each other?" Freed asked

"I'm here because...I'm a devil..." I explained in sadness

"No... I don't believe this" Asia said in sadness

"Unfortunately its true... I thought its best to not see you again" I said in sadness

"Oh heavens" Asia said in shock

"Not that this is heart warming or anything but I have a job to do... SO LETS GET IT ON DEVIL!" Freed shouted as he was readying his attack.

Suddenly Asia stood in front of freed begging him to stop hurting me. I couldn't believe what was going on

"What the? Asia what are you doing?" I asked

"You got to be kidding me"

"Please father... Couldn't we let this man go?" She asked

"This thing isn't a man anymore now get out of the way!" Freed shouted

"Please... Theres goodness in him I know it... Please spare his life!" Asia begged

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Freed shouted as he slashed Asia and split her robe in half. Including her bra.

Asia then screamed and covered her chest as Freed grabbed Asia's chin

"You know what happens to naughty girls don't you?!"

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted in anger as I uppercut Freed with my corrupted sacred gear

**[BOOST!]**

"SUFFER!"

Freed landed on his ass and spat out some blood.

"I'll admit I'm slightly impressed but now I'll shred you to PEICES!" He shouted as he leapt into the air nearing to slash me with his sword

"Please no!" Asia begged

"BRING IT ON EXCORSIST!" I shouted as I got in fighting stance

Suddenly a red magic circle came in front of me and Kiba came out sword drawn and his sword collided with freed's.

"Hey Matt! Sorry I'm late" Kiba said as he was holding Freed back

"Kiba?... What the hell are you doing here? I had everything under control!" I shouted in anger

"You got shot in the foot and your bleeding on the floor" Kiba explained as he pointed at the bullet hole on my shoe

"I know that Kiba!" I shouted in slight anger

Akeno & Koneko came out as well and saw what was going on

"Oh my look at this... Talk about a complete mess" Akeno said

"An exorcist..." Koneko said with no emotion as she and Akeno faced freed who is really acting wierd

"Oh YEAH! Now we got a good old fashioned gangbang!" Freed shouted

"For a shitty priest you have a big mouth!" I shouted as I struggled to get up

"So what's the deal? Your the pitcher and your wounded friend is the catcher?" Freed asked in a taunting tone. Pissing me off deeply

"Piece of shit!" I shouted as I took a step but still stumbled from the bullet wedged in my foot and fell to my knee's

"You should relax Matt." Akeno said

"No thanks" I said as I continued to get up

"My My... You certainly don't give up do you?" Akeno said blushing a bit and gave me a wink

"Um... No I don't." I said also slightly blushing at Akeno

"Well, Well, Well your girlfriend seems to be a hot piece of ass!" Freed said making me blush way redder then usual

"Um!...I wouldn't call her that!... I just met her days ago... I just... OH JUST SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU PRIEST!" I shouted trying to change the subject as I got into my fighting stance. Despite the wound on my foot

"I couldn't agree more my servant!" Rias said through the magic circle as her red and black magic blast hit Freed with deadly precision and Rias came out of the magic circle really pissed at the crazed priest

"But I don't think you could hold your ground against me... No one hurts my adorable servant" Rias said to Freed making me blush deeper and shake nervously

'Oh man why does this happen to me!?' I wondered in my head

"Rias... I'm sorry... I tried to hold my ground but I failed you... Please forgive me" I requested as I bowed to Rias hoping that I wont receive any punishment for failing

"Look at you... Its my fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing... I sent you into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea... There was a barrier in place till a few minutes ago so we didn't even realize it" Rias said in a sad tone

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE THE BARRIER!" Freed shouted while kicking Asia and pissing me off "You Bitch!"

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I got up, Grabbed tackled freed and held him down as I began beating the shit out of him in a crazed-berserk rage. I then began twitching with craze

"DIE! SUFFER! AND BLEED TO DEATH!" I shouted as I kept on pounding the shit out of him

'Damn it! He's strong... I'm going to need backup!' Freed thought to himself

Koneko began sniffing the air as she sensed something

"Fallen angels are here." Koneko said as a purple vortex came out above me and Freed

"Excellent... More blood to shred!" I shouted in a blood crazed manner

"Oh... Matt your rage is making me so hot!" Akeno shouted as she began blushing

'I've created a monster...' Rias thought to herself as she sweat dropped

"Still...What do we do Miss President?" Akeno asked

"Right now we just got to get Matt out of here... Prepare to jump" Rias ordered

"Koneko make sure you have Matt and hold him down so he doesn't go overboard again" Rias said as Akeno prepared the magic circle

"Kay" Koneko said with no emotion as she threw a table

Meanwhile I was having fun beating the shit out of the shitty priest

"Awww what's the matter priest? Can't say your prayers?!" I shouted in a crazed manner as I twitched again

Suddenly the table Koneko threw hit me with strong force. Knocking me to the floor

"Ow... Koneko you missed the priest!" I shouted as Koneko grabbed my legs

"I wasn't aiming at the priest... Now come on were getting you out of here" She said as she was dragging me to the magic circle

"NO WAIT I GOT TO GIVE THE PRIEST ANOTHER BEATING AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF FALLEN ANGELS! THERES PROBIBLY ONLY 30 OF THEM I CAN KILL!" I begged as I was holding on to the wooden floor still twitching

"I think you had enough fun for one day Matt" Rias said as were getting ready to jump making me feel like I failed as I looked at Asia.

"Asia... Forgive me for not being able to help you" I said in depression

"Its ok... Just go... And thank you" Asia said as we began teleporting back to the O.R.C Clubhouse

**(At the Clubhouse)**

Rias and I were both naked as Rias was using her magic like the time she got me by surprise a few days ago. Only Im awake and shaking in nervousness since I never been this close to a girl before

"Your all set" Rias said as she finished up

"Thanks" I said still blushing

Akeno was tending to the wounds on my back and my foot. Even though I gotten used to the pain

"Your lucky that you got out of that place alive from a stray exorcist" Kiba said

"You mean those bastards that serve fallen angels?" I asked

"Precisely." Rias said from the shower

"You mean Asia is working for those fallen angels?!" I shouted in anger

"Unfortunately its true... You're a devil and she's a servant of a fallen one... Those are the facts and you should accept it"

I then got up and got angry

"Once I find that bastard of a priest I'll grab that bastard's head and RIP IT TO SHREADS!" I shouted in rage as Akeno tightened my bandages. Forcing me to stop

"OW! Akeno that's too tight" I said wincing in pain

"That's enough Matt!" Rias shouted as Akeno still wrapped my wounds

"Its only best that you stay away from each other... That's an order" Rias said

"As you command... Lady Rias" I said as I bowed my head

**(Back to my house)**

I was at my bed trying to think about my next battle with the fallen angels

"I wont loose next time!... I SWEAR IT!" I Screamed at my ceiling in rage

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 4. I'm very, very sorry I took very long. I don't usually take very long but my power went out twice and I had extra hours at work. But don't worry im not abandoning the story! I PROMISE!**

**Read and Review or PM me plz**

**PEACE IN! :)**


	5. Painful past

**Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying the book. Again sorry about taking forever on the last chapter. I barely get any time to myself which is unusual since I always get alone time before. Must be from being 21. Also I just got 10,000 viewers on Rosario Colossus so I had an idea for a comedy one shot as a celebration for Rosario Colossus. Its ur call if you want me to make it.**

**mastermind- Don't worry i'm fine. Besides a lot of people use the same character**

**Right! Here we go. Chapter 5**

* * *

I was resting from the battle from the crazed priest... But I was struggling to stay asleep as I stirred wildly and kept getting angry from thinking of fallen angels and my previous household suffering by their hands. The nightmares keep getting worse and worse from the day I escaped the fallen angels and nothing seems to stop it from getting worse.

* * *

(Matts Dream)

**(Music: Archangel - Elena Siegman) **

**A/N - I didn't know what song to put on so I got this on. If you want me to change it ill do that**

I was alone. Fighting off wave after wave of fallen angels at full power. They keep throwing their spears of light at me nearly hitting me but I began dodging them in attempts to kill the fallen ones as an act of revenge. I got closer to one of the fallen angels and took him down and splattered 2 of their heads to the ground. Instantly killing the 2 fallen angels and spreading a ton of blood on the floor.

"ILL KILL YOU FALLEN ANGELS!" I shouted in blood rage as I went after more fallen angels with my Sacred Gear glowing. as I used my Cursed Boosted Gear I feel more energy but keep hearing a high pitched whine as well as my vision beginning to blur a bit.

**[BOOST]**

They began summoning their spears of light and began aiming them at me while I began recklessly charging at the fallen ones

"Quick kill this pawn!" A fallen angel shouted as she flew at me and stabbed me in the shoulder with her Spear of light.

"RAH! HA HA HA!" I laughed crazily while leaving the spear impaled in my shoulder

"What!? This is impossible! That spear should have brought him to his knees!" A fallen angel shouted in shock

I then tackled her and ripped one of her wings off painfully as she screamed in agony and her blood sprayed out of her back. Making her fall on her knees while I took the spear out of my shoulder and stabbed the fallen angel in her head

"SUFFER AND DIE!" I shouted in intense rage as I leapt into the air and grabbed a fallen angel by her throat and ripped her head clean off of her neck. Making blood spray at my face as I looked at 15 more fallen angels and got even more angry and stronger as I walked towards them. Blinded by blood boiling rage

**[BOOST]**

"Kill him!" A Fallen angel commanded as all 15 of them began flying towards me with spears drawn. Some of them were scared of my rage but they shook it off and flew at me

2 of the spears hit my arms and stung like a bitch but I endured it with all of my strength and continued my way towards the fallen angels

"RIPPING YOU ANGELS APART LIMB FROM LIMB IS GOING TO BE FUN" I shouted in a crazed tone

**[BOOST]**

"I don't think so! Unless you want your friend to pay the price" A female fallen angel shouted as Asia was held at spear point. Making me enraged

"If you harm her... ILL KILL YOU!" I shouted in rage

"Just what I hope you'd say... KILL HER!" The female fallen angel said in a dark tone as she stabbed Asia in her chest with the spear of light

"NO!" I shouted as my vision came dark and lost sight of everything as the fallen angel laughed in a dark tone

**(Music Ends)**

* * *

(Matt's house)

"ASIA NO!" I shouted in shock as I woke up in sweat, wings out and began hyperventilating.

"Damn... I really need to stop dreaming about this... Its killing me" I said wiping the sweat off of my forehead and retracted my wings

Its been 2 days after that incident with the exorcist and I'm still mad about what happened. After that battle I've been having nightmares about what happened to my friends and old housemates

I had to suppress my rage by any means. To suppress my rage I had to go to my front yard and hit a tree. Not only would my rage go down this can make me slightly stronger

'I can't believe that dick took Asia and hurt her... I got to do something!' I shouted as I was punching a tree and making marks on both the tree and my hands.

"I have to get strong... I just have to get strong... " I said quietly suffering from regret and sorrow. "If I cant save anyone what good am I!" I shouted in anger as I resumed hitting the tree

"Matt! Its you" A familiar voice said from behind

I turned around only to see Asia in the same robe and veil as I saw her the first time we met

"Asia? What are you doing here?" I asked with curiosity

"Oh...Well... It's such a nice day so I decided to go for a walk" Asia said while smiling

I was a bit suspicious but I decided to roll with it

"I suppose it is nice" I said while shrugging as I accidently showing my bleeding hands. Making her gasp in shock

"Matt!... What happened to your hands?!" Asia asked in horror

"Oh... well... The other day... When you were working for that dick of a priest... I got upset that we weren't able to get you out of the situation" I said in depression

Asia then came into my yard and began using her healing ability to heal the bruises and cuts on my hands.

'She would heal me?... Even though I'm a devil?' I thought to myself in shock and confusion as my cuts sealed

"Why would you hurt yourself?... Even if its to save others?" She asked in tears

"Well... a group of people killed all my friends a few days ago... And I couldn't save any of them" I said while she finished up healing my hands

"Oh... I'm very sorry for your loss... I'm sure there in a better place now" Asia said trying to make me feel better. Unfortunately my friends were all devils so her attempts didn't help me much. But I can't let her know her attempts to help me aren't working.

"Yeah... I know. Thanks for your help" I said

"Oh it's no trouble... Helping other people is a blessing!" Asia said smiling

"Will you be alright?" She asked

"I'll be fine..." I said hesitating a bit

"You sure?"

"Yeah... If you like... Would you like hang out as friends?" I asked out of the blue and began shaking in nervousness

As I asked she gasped a little in astonishment. Even though she noticed me shaking in nervousness

"Hmm. Alright" she said smiling

For a few hours Asia and I began having fun. We first went to a diner and had some lunch. Although she never had some of the food they had in her life. I had to teach her but it was a bit of fun actually teaching someone even though I a pawn

"Don't worry...This is how people eat a hamburger" I said before I took a big bite out of my food

Asia hesitated a bit but then she took a small bite out of her meal

"Its yummy!" Asia shouted in excitement

I was laughing a bit in amusement after her complement.

"I'm glad you enjoy it" I said while smiling and Asia was giggling as were having a great time

* * *

After we finished our food we began walking around town and began. Window shopping at stores, Playing arcade games at a mall. As we played she was a better dancer then I am on DDR. To me this is shocking

'Wow... She's better at this then I am...' I thought to myself

After she finished the DDR game we walked around the arcade until she began running towards a claw machine. I wasn't any good at these things since I always think of these as rip offs. Asia placed a coin inside and began moving the claw over a stuffed animal. Once Asia pushed the button the claw dropped and grabbed a stuffed animal but it then dropped it.

"Aww..." Asia sighed in disappointment

I then walked beside her and decided to help her out

"Oh these things are a rip off. I know a secret on how to get one" I said as I knelt down and reached through the prize door and grabbed a stuffed animal but then later dropped it in the pile.

"Damn clumsy hand..." I said to myself in frustration

I grabbed the stuffed animal again and tossed it into the prize door where I got my hand out and gave the stuffed toy to Asia

"And there you go." I said while giving her the stuffed toy

"Thank you but isn't that stealing?" She asked

"Its only stealing if I broke the glass. Besides I told you that these things are complete rip offs" I said as we walked out of the arcade and went back to town.

* * *

A few hours later Asia and I sat at the park bench as the day was nearing its end. I began wondering on how Asia got her healing powers. I was so curious I had to ask

"Hey Asia?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering... How did you get your powers?" I asked

"Well... " Asia was a bit frightened to explain her

"Its ok if you don't want to tell me. I understand"

"No, no its fine. I'll tell you... When I was born I was abandoned by my real parents and placed at a church. The nuns there took real good care of me over the years." Asia said

"That's horrible!" I shouted in shock "What happened next?"

"A few years later when I was 8 a young puppy was found in front of the church. Very unwell and hurt. As he laid there I prayed for the poor little puppy. And then a miracle happened"

"And then the poor dog got better?" I guessed

"Yes... After the puppy was healed the priests sent me to a bigger church to help other people in need of god. At first I was happy that I'm serving under god. But then one night a man was seriously injured and I was able to heal him. Unfortunately he wasn't a human but a devil... So I became a outcast and was hated by everyone at the church" Asia said in depression

"Damn... I'm sorry that happened to you" I said in depression

"It's not your fault...Besides I still pray to god everyday as I hope he can make my dream come true" Asia said while smiling

"Your dream?... Of what?" I wondered

"Of making a lot of friends... I honestly think I wont have any friends" Asia said tearing up as I was shocked from her words

"What?! What about me? Aren't we friends?" I asked

"Matt... We cant... Its forbidden" Asia said while tearing up and smile

"Well I don't care! I think of you as a friend." I said in an upset mood while getting off the bench making Asia gasp

"Besides... I don't really care about rules" I said while smiling

"Well... Alright" Asia said lightly while tearing up

Suddenly I began feeling power of a fallen angel from behind and began to get very pissed

"I finally found you devil" A familiar fallen angel said.

I turned around and saw a black haired female fallen angel. The one that killed my previous house members

"Lady Raynare!" Asia said in shock

"YOU! YOUR ONE OF THOSE FALLEN ANGEL BASTARDS THAT TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted in rage

"Well, Well, Well... You've caused me and my superiors a lot of trouble lately" Raynare said as she summoned a spear of light in her hand

"I know... So tell me Raynare... Did it hurt you that I killed some of your kind?" I asked with a crazed look. Raynare growled in anger as she summoned a 2nd spear of light in her hand

"I'll impale you! Like the bible says. (An eye for an eye) And after what you did to my fallen angel brethren... I shall avenge them with your death" Raynare shouted in anger as she flew into the air

"Like your brethren... I SHALL RIP YOU APPART!" I shouted as I raised my arm up

**[SHADOW BOOSTER]**

My shadow boosted gear appeared on my arm

"I can easily rip you in half with this!" I said in a crazed tone.

"AH HA, HA, HA, HA. That's all you have? That things nothing but a twice critical" Raynare taunted

"WHAT?! Your kidding!" I shouted in disbelief

"Its also called a dragons hand. Face it, you'll finally die to the fallen angels!" She shouted in rage as she flew at Asia and I as I got into my fighting stance

"Bring it on Bitch!" I shouted in anger while the gem on my gear glowed dark purple

**[BOOST]**

"YES! BRING IT ON FALLEN BITCH!" I shouted while going berserk and recklessly charged at her. As I charged at her I threw a

Suddenly Raynare threw her spears and pierced my body. One of them went in my stomach while the other one went inside my left shoulder. The force of the spears was so powerful it knocked me on my back, Making Asia scream from the sight of me getting hurt.

The pain from both spears was very intense that it's nearly impossible to ignore as I tried to pull a spear out of my shoulder and made it disappear. The same happened to the spear impaled in my stomach as blood spewed out of my wound. As I tried getting up Asia was using her healing abilities to close the wounds.

"Asia?" I asked in confusion

"It's all my fault that this happened. I didn't want to work with them anymore so I had to run away!" Asia said while bursting in to tears

"Don't worry... You deserve better. Better take a step back because this is going to get ugly!" I said getting angry

"You shouldn't have ran from us little girl. Now just come with us and I'll let your friend go" Raynare said

"Fuck that woman! I'm going to have a ton of fun with you" I said with a crazed look

'What the hell is wrong with this one...'Raynare thought in confusion as she summoned a bigger spear of light

"OH NOW WERE TALKING!" I shouted in a crazed tone as I recklessly charged at Raynare again

"Die devil!" Raynare shouted as she threw her big spear at me.

'Oh shit!' I thought to myself before the spear hit the ground near me. Blasting me to the park fountain.

"That's it... Now I'm gonna destroy you!" I shouted in rage as I got up

"STOP!" Asia screamed in tears. Forcing Raynare and I to look at her

"Ill go... Just let him go" Asia said as she fell to the ground

"Excellent" Raynare said as she held on to Asia and covered herself and Asia with her wings

"Don't worry young one. After the ritual tonight you wont feel any regret ever again" Rynare said in a dark voice

"Oh no...You don't!" I struggled to say

"Farewell Matt... And thank you" Asia said before she and Raynare disappeared

I was in so much rage that Raynare got away and defeated me that I busted the statue in the fountain

"RAGHHHHHHHHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL AND RIP APPART EVERY FALLEN ANGEL THAT I SEE!" I shouted as I threw the statue off of the fountain. Destroying the park bench and parts of the concrete.

"I got to get Asia out of that place... I may have failed to protect Asia from those bastards. But I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE HER!" I shouted as I got out of the fountain and struggled to walk back to the old school house.

'Rias is going to kill me isn't she...' I thought to myself in depression as I walked away

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. I had tons of stuff to do. Anyway feel free to Review and PM me if you wish. PEACE IN!**


End file.
